Their Lost Chance
by rikkukirst
Summary: OneShot: They never had the chance to tell each other how they felt, Now as they both look up at the sky they ponder on their lost chance.


_A/N I always wanted to write a simple one-shot with two characters who to me, could have made each other happy but they never got the chance. Please R&R if you like, I hope you enjoy it as much as did writing it._

* * *

_A Lost Chance_

* * *

_Perfect._

That was the word she was looking for.

Because that's what it was.

The evening sky held a full white creamy moon, in the background scattered a beautiful display of polished shiny stars that guided the powerful blades handling the engine of the flying Garden.

Even her dress was flawless; a full length gown in the palest eggshell blue, complimented by a diamond encrusted tiara placed delicately on her head. She had never looked more exquisite.

She watched them dancing together, the girls head resting contently on the mans chest as they swayed to the familiar music. As she thought before; Perfect.

_Whenever sang my songs_

_On the stage, on my own…_

But as the first verse came to an end she silently asked herself, why did the hollowness in her heart remain?

She ignored the stabbing in her chest and held her head up high, fighting to keep the tears at bay

She was a fighter, a leader, an instructor. Her ambition had always been to protect the ones she cared about from the evils of this world. Not to fall in love.

_I saw you smiling at me,_

_Was it real? Or just my fantasy…_

Her heart contracted painfully as she watched them; her tiny teardrop earrings trembling as if shaken at the sight, and she turned away as the music swelled to a heart-lifting crescendo.

Her delicate heels tapped lightly on the floor as she made her way to the drinks table, Blessed Hyne for providing free drinks at weddings, her first sip of the bubbly concoction tickled her throat and she told herself not to stop until she saw a clear view of the bottom of the glass.

As she let the warm feeling take over her body, her thoughts betrayed her as the image of him rested on her mind, _stop it, _she begged herself, _do not dream of what you cannot have._

But the thoughts would not stop, she turned around in a blind panic, shutting her eyes tight to rid her mind of the image; with each sip she took the harder it became for her lids to contain her tears.

_My last night here for you  
Same old songs, just once more  
My last night here with you?  
Maybe yes, maybe no_

It was as she was turning she saw the balcony; memories flooded her mind as she recalled their conversation they once engaged in there right before the War.

Subconsciously she found her feet were taking her towards the archway leading out from the dancehall out onto the beautifully carved balcony, she breathed deep, inhaling the sweet scent of the roses climbing the walls. She could still hear the magnificent music behind her, doing its job beautiful as people's spirits were raised even further, many tears of joy were shed that night as Squall and Rinoa led the dancing, making the song their own.

Quistis admired the starry sky, and for a moment she was lost in her memories.

_Even after everything that had happened, I realised he had to know._

She looked around at the smiling couple and the rest of the crowd with their raised glasses and cheery smiles.

_But now he never will._

_I kind of liked it your way  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me_

_Oh, did you ever know?  
That I had mine on you_

"I never got the chance to tell you," she whispered to herself softly, "Please forgive me..."

_Don't cry. __You mustn't cry._

_How can you cry at a perfect evening like this?_

But as she raised her head up, she noticed it was no longer night, the once-dark sky was now slowly lighting up with a dazzling brilliant blue and she could already feel the warmth from the rising sun; a beacon of hope that stood alone amongst a dying night sky.

"I was always your instructor, even if my rank did not succeed that in the end, I may have failed you there, but in my heart there is always a place for you."

_How can I let you know  
I'm more than the dress and the voice  
Just reach me out then  
You will know that you're not dreaming_

The sun was shining brightly now, the stars had all but disappeared in the morning haze leaving a trail of warmth on her skin.

Opening her tearless eyes, she breathed in deeply and leaned over the edge, the morning breeze gently hitting her face and stinging her skin with a delicious sensation.

_Hope._

She was an instructor, a born leader, one who has suffered trials and is prepared to fight for those around her.

She'll do this alone, she has to.

But she'll never forget his smile.

At this thought, a tiny smile touched her lips, for how could one not smile, on a perfect morning such as this?

-----

The man squinted into the sun. He could hear the people around him smiling and chatting but his eyes were closed, his thoughts on one person only.

Even after everything they'd been through, she still didn't know.

_Can you forgive me Instructor?_

Even from afar he could still smell her sweet perfume, and he felt the beginning of tears well up.

_Don't you dare Cry_

The sun was burning now; he knew he couldn't stay here any longer; getting up he noticed the shadow, it was right on top of him now, and felt momentarily cool as the sun was denied access to him.

Looking up he saw it flying, so powerful and yet so quiet; grand yet unaware of its effect on him.

It was…

He struggled to think of a word that fit, whilst he gazed at the sight,

_Did you ever know?_

_Yes Quistis. It would always have been yes._

Flowers were pulled from their stalks as they were flown up to follow the Garden, the sight was miraculous, magical, it was…

_Perfect._

The man packed up his fishing gear and watched it disappear into the morning sky; a mere hint of a smile touched his lips as he walked away.

For how could one not smile at a perfect day such as this?

* * *

_A/N I know it was short, but it was meant to be, I wanted to be subtle but for it to come across, please let me know if it came across well enough as I want to write more in the future! Thankyou! I love FF!_


End file.
